


Complements and Coercion

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Middle Finger to the Sky [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco and Scarlet prepare for a night out in Vale. Scarlet complains about the dress Coco wants her to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complements and Coercion

“I thought you said this event was formal!” Velvet screeched.

“Oh, it is.” Coco calmly replied.

“Then why am I wearing _this?!”_ Velvet gestured to her dress for the evening.

It was bright purple, backless, and had intricate designs all over the fabric; a truly eye-catching piece meant to turn heads, a dress worn by the sole star of the stage, an outfit for the Belle of the Ball, the debutante the event was dedicated to.

Coco chuckled. “Because, my dear, you look _fantastic_ in it! Do you remember what profound effect it had on me back at the shop?”

Velvet blushed. She also remembered the profound effect it had on Coco once they had returned to the privacy of their dorm room.

“… Do you really think it’s, you know, appropriate?”

Coco grinned. “Oh, believe me, dear, you’ll be one of the least scandalously dressed people there.” She lowered her sunglasses and leaned forward. “And certainly one of the most attractive.”

Velvet blushed even harder, and felt her throat dry out.

Coco casually looked at her watch—both the perfect accessory for the night and a useful convenience. “Well, if you want to be rather fashionably late, Velvet, we can always pick you a new dress.”

Velvet let out a tiny sigh of relief.

“Though, I suppose that would seriously infringe on the effect I was going for with mine.” Coco said wistfully.

“What were you planning to wear, anyway?” Velvet asked, looking at the other beautiful and very, very, very expensive dresses that hung on hangers and racks all around their dorm room, some leading outside to the hall.

“Oh, that little number.” Coco said, pointing at one of them.

It was dark brown, with straps for both shoulders, and little ruffles and folds on the skirt to give it some volume and keep it from being completely smooth and flat. It was the kind of dress one would wear as a bridesmaid, or a party host among many others at a corporate function; certainly fetching and attractive but nothing that would grab your attention in a crowd.

Velvet looked at Coco with disbelief. “That’s your dress?”

Coco nodded.

“It’s…” Velvet took another look at it. “It’s really… really…” She struggled for the right word.

“Simple? Plain? Boring?” Coco smiled. “That was precisely the intention, my dear. My dress will merely serve as a background, a complement to better highlight your own beauty. You’re going to be turning heads all night, Velvet, that I _promise_ you.”

Velvet looked back at her dress. Her cheeks were burning red. “Do you… really think so?”

Coco strode over and wrapped her arms around Velvet’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. “I don’t think, Velvet.” She whispered, “I know.”

Velvet closed her eyes, and hummed. “I think I’ll wear that dress anyway…”

Coco grinned. “Tonight’s going to be fantastic.”

* * *

True to Coco’s words, Velvet caught the eye of most everyone at the event, stunning and impressing dozens of Vale’s socialites. The two of them were constantly bombarded with compliments and questions, Coco only too happy to return the favour and answer them. Velvet just smiled, remained completely silent, and confidently stood beside her girlfriend.

Then someone made a subtle, sophisticated accusation that Velvet was a social climber and a gold digger, Coco glared at them and gave them the middle finger, and things steadily went downhill from there.

Fifteen minutes later, a well-dressed and powerfully built man calmly escorted Coco and Velvet out the venue, both women unhurriedly leading a few steps ahead of him. Coco had her lip pursed in a light scowl, Velvet was staring at the floor, avoiding the few people that stared.

The rest of the attendants and staff had the grace and decency to look away and avoid talking about the altercation while they were still in sight and earshot.

“Goodnight, madams.” The security guard said as they stepped out of a side entrance and back to the streets of Vale.

“As with you, good sir.” Coco coolly replied, “Your company shall be hearing nothing but kind words from me soon.”

He smiled. “Thank you, madam.” With a sad nod and graceful step back into the venue, he shut the door on them.

“I’m sorry we got kicked out…” Velvet mumbled.

Coco shook her head. “My dear, you have nothing to apologize for. The unfortunate incident of tonight can only be blamed on pigheaded fools; it’s not your fault you just happened to fall into the crosshairs of their bile and stupidity, Velvet.”

Coco smiled at Velvet, and the Faunus couldn’t help but smile back.

“Besides, we weren’t ‘kicked out’;” Coco continued, “To say that would be to imply that they had to forcibly remove us from the premises.”

“Well, their ‘coaxing’ and ‘suggestions’ could use a lot more question marks, then…” Velvet grumbled. She gestured to the streets of Vale. “So… what now?”

“Now, my dear, we call ourselves a cab, and return to our dorm room so I may finally get you out of that dress.” Coco said nonchalantly as she pulled out her scroll. “I honestly don’t know how I’ve kept control of myself for this long, what with you looking like _that.”_

Velvet blushed.

Coco grinned.


End file.
